rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dollhouse
Main Article: In Game Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests 'Awkward Feeling' Melissa: I've got a feeling as if there's someone in the Dollhouse. And they are watching us but remain invisible. Maybe a poltergeist is hiding there? *Banish any poltergeist from the Dollhouse. Melissa: Have you expelled the poltergeist? But why the feeling of us being watched doesn't leave me? 'Reality Spectacles' Melissa: A bit of ingenuity and we'll see how the Dollhouse actually looks. I've understood how Bear Smarty's vision works and you can make spectacles working on the same principle. You only need to get ahold of two liquids moisturizing Smarty's eyes. *Get 3 Spray for Glasses from Bear Smarty. *Get 3 Eye Drops from Bear Smarty. *Assemble the Reality Spectacles. Melissa: Honestly, I'm afraid to wear these spectacles. What will we see? What does the Dollhouse look like in the robot's eyes? And what if nothing changes? If we do not find the missing girl? What then? 'To See the Invisible' Melissa: Have you seen it?! Wear the Reality Spectacles and look! Much changes at once. The invisible becomes visible. And you can see that there's a poltergeist hiding from us in the Dollhouse. *Banish any poltergeist from the Dollhouse. Melissa: It's good that you had managed to banish the poltergeist before it realized that we could see it. It could have spoiled the Reality Spectacles. And now we have an opportunity to explore the Dollhouse which, as I can now see, is not a toy. 'Virus Carrier' 'Another Prisoner' Prosper Bull: What kind of Artifical Intelligence is Melissa talking about? I don't believe this nonsense! Or do you call artificial intelligence the thing that threw objects at me while I was looking for my niece? Well, ask this "intelligence" what it wants and where the girl is hiding! *Banish any poltergeist from the Dollhouse. Melissa: The Artifical Intelligence, self-developed in the global net, suffers from boredom. For fun, it creates virtual worlds where it lures people and poltergeists. We can't understand its plans; it's too different from us. But its games can be very dangerous! 'Malicious Code' Melissa: Is there a way to put an end to kidnapping and other unpredictable joke of the AI? We can run a virus that will destroy it. Do it as soon as possible until cars and TV sets start attacking humankind? *Get 3 Memory Chips from Bear Smarty. *Get 3 Connecting Chips from Bear Smarty. *Assemble the Virus Carrier. Prosper Bull: Have you done something? My brother has just called me: his daughter inexplicably appeared in her room. She's fine and thinks she saw a strange dream. One trouble is the game that the girl loves so much doesn't work any longer. But it's for the best! Get the Reward! ''See In Game for chest contents.'' Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.